Sonic: Mobius Heroes
is an American animated action-adventure-comedy television series being based on by , being developed by TBD. It is produced by and WildBrain and it airs on Cartoon Network since July 16th, 2018. Synopsis Set in an alternative universe, Sonic and his friends move to away from their hometowns after being invaded by Eggman. Now, they join forces as the protectors of Mobius in order to prevent any further attacks. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a confident fast-speeding hedgehog who protects Mobius. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a twin-tailed fox who is an skilled inventor and best friends with Sonic. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Travis Willingham on Season 1 and Dave B. Mitchell on Season 2 onwards) - a TBD echidna who guards the Master Emerald, continuing to train to become a better fighter. *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a nice and brave female hedgehog who has a crush on Sonic and helps him and his friends protect Mobius. Supporting *'The Adventurers', consisting of: **'Sally Acorn' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - a confident and selfless squirrel/chipmunk who also has a crush on Sonic, serving as the leader of The Adventurers. **'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD ***'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Michelle Ruff) - TBD **'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD **'Gemerl' (voiced by TBD) - a robot created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik that formerly served Eggman, now protecting Cream from any sights of danger. *'G.U.N', consisting of: **'Commander Abraham Tower' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD **'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD **'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - TBD **'E-123 Omega' (voiced by Vic Mignogna on Season 1 and Aaron LaPlante on Season 2 onwards) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Quinton Flynn on Season 1 and Bryce Papenbrook on Season 2 onwards) - TBD **'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by Laura Bailey on Season 1 and Erica Lindbeck on Season 2 onwards) - TBD **'Marine the Raccoon' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - a crocodile that is the leader of the group, he's willing to accept any deals that includes money. **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Charmy Bee' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Mighty the Armadillo' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD **'Ray the Flying Squirrel' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Tangle the Lemur' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Whisper the Wolf' (also voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Jewel the Beetle' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Big the Cat' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD *'Princess Elise III' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD Antagonists *'Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Mike Pollock) - a mad scientist who wants to capture Sonic to be the energy of his inventions. **'Orbot and Cubot' (also voiced by Kirk Thornton and by Wally Wingert, respectively) - the robotic minions of Eggman that was programmed to do his every command. **'Metal Sonic' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a furious and deadly robot replica of Sonic. *'Scourge the Hedgehog' (also voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD **'Fiona Fox' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD *'Infinite' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Fang the Sniper' (also voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD **'Bean the Dynamite' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Bark the Polar Bear' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' (voiced by Michael Yurchak) - TBD **'Wave the Swallow' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD **'Storm the Albatross' (also voiced by Travis Willingham on Season 1 and Dave B. Mitchell on Season 2 onwards) - TBD *'The Deadly Six', consisting of: **'Zavok' (also voiced by Travis Willingham on Season 1 and by Patrick Seitz on Season 2 onwards) - TBD **'Zazz' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Zeena' (also voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD **'Master Zik' (also voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD **'Zomom' (also voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD **'Zor' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Black Doom' (voiced by Sean Schemmel) - TBD **'Black Arms' (non-speaking) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *This is the first Sonic television series to be 2D animated since Sonic X. **However for American originals, this would've been the first series to be 2D since Sonic Underground, produced by DiC Entertainment (whose catalog is now owned by WildBrain). *This is the first time that Princess Elise III makes an appearance on a Sonic television series, despite the controversy from the 2006 game. Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2018 television series debuts Category:Animated Series Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Traditional animated Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Sega Category:Cartoon Network Category:2019 Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas